


Someone Like You

by anemu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Library, My First Fanfic, POV Original Character, fat original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemu/pseuds/anemu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she was invisible, turns out she was blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Happened One Night

I met Steve Rogers at the library. It’s the last place I’d have expected to meet a national hero. Libraries these days are almost exclusively used by homeless men looking at porn in the computer center. It’s not a glamorous job but I’d been working there for years, and the longer you spend in a public library, the more you realize the danger of the job. On this particular day I was shelving in the stacks when a patron we (not so affectionately) referred to as “Grabby” started watching me from the end of the row.

I’d never really considered myself in danger from the guys like Grabby. I’m a big girl, I don’t wear makeup or dress in any particularly fancy fashion, so I assumed I was basically invisible to men at work (or anytime really). Apparently I was wrong; men like Grabby will take advantage of any situation they find themselves in. As the man closed in on me, smelling of smoke and some kind of cheap Walmart cologne I tried to keep up the impression that I was concentrated on my work. I furiously rearranged books, hoping that he would lose interest if he didn’t sense fear. It didn’t work though, and before I knew it he had a hand on my hip and another working its way to my breast. Things happened fast in that moment, I braced myself and threw my elbow into Grabby’s stomach causing him to double over and push me into the shelves in front of me. My head smashed into the metal and I felt warm wetness on my face. As I reached for my forehead, to assess the damage, Grabby wrapped his hands around me and pulled me to the ground. I kicked and shrieked and finally united my foot with his ballsack. Scrambling to my feet I blindly rushed forward, and slammed into a wall-a warm wall, covered in cotton. “Are you okay?”

And that is how I met Steve Rogers.


	2. Aftermath

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, placing his hands on my shoulders and leaning down to look into my eyes. My brain scrambled to register what was happening, my body instinctually trying to rid myself of his hands. He immediately released me, and looked farther down to aisle at the man writing on the ground. “Nice shot, I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner” he sounded perturbed, and immediately pulled out his phone and called the police.

I pulled myself together and managed to get to the staff bathroom on the first floor, the door to that one latches, so I could have the whole room to myself. I checked the stalls and, finding them empty began examining myself in the low light. A bump on my head, a small cut-bleeding profusely- and a bruise forming around my eye; I’ll be fine in a few days. I washed the blood off of my face, bulled a bandage out of the emergency kit on the wall, and righted my clothes.

He was waiting when I got out on the floor-Steve, not my attacker- “All patched up?” he smiled at me, a small smile meant more for sympathy than to represent happiness. I realized I still hadn’t said anything to him, “Yeah, sorry. I’ll be fine.” I’m flustered, not sure what I’m supposed to say, “Thanks for calling the police, but they never show up so don’t expect much.” I chuckled sarcastically while he looked at me, confused. “They don’t show up when you call? But they’ve already come and gone, took the guy away in handcuffs and everything.” That’s when I realized who I was talking to. “Oh, of course they come for you. A woman calls the police to report a sexual assault and she must be over reacting, making shit up. A man calls and suddenly it’s important, its serious business. On top of that you’re fucking famous. Gah, people suck so hard!” I took a deep breath and looked at his face, then immediately cracked up. He looked terrified.

My laughter turned, and I started hyperventilating, sobbing into my hands. I was cleaned up, the man had been taken by the police, I had a moment to realize what had just happened, and I broke. I sat down on the ground, leaning against the Halloween display, breathing hard. “Woah, woah, breathe.” I felt his hand rubbing up and down my arm, attempting to comfort me. “Please don’t touch me” I manage to squeak out. My body had gone pins and needles and contact was painful. After a few minutes, my breathing regulated and opened my eyes. There he was, looking concerned. And I could do nothing but smile. “Thank you, really, and I’m sorry I snapped at you. I just, have this nerve damage in my arms and hands that acts up sometimes. It’s painful.”

“I understand”

“I should go clock out, my shift was over twenty minutes ago”

“If you don’t mind, could I walk you to your car?”

I nodded, and gave him a small smile before I headed to the locker room. He followed me, not walking too close and not too far, almost like a bodyguard.


	3. Making a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again, plans are made...oh and Bucky!

“So I hear this commotion and round the corner in time to see her kick the cad right where it counts. Then she just got up and started walking, slammed right into me and barely noticed. I’m telling you Bucky, I’m worried about her.” Steve was spending the afternoon with his best friend, chatting in his living room, record player working in hard behind them.  
“It sounds to me like she handled herself pretty well, nothing to worry about buddy” Bucky rubbed his own neck, it wasn’t like Steve to talk about women and all of a sudden he wouldn’t stop talking about one in particular-the looker at the library-he’d heard this story at least 5 times in the past week. It made sense of course for Steve to be worried and upset about what happened. He’d been keeping an eye on the girl for months, going to the library far more often than a red blooded American man should. The problem here was that after months of trying, he’d finally worked up the courage to go and talk to her. Only to find her being brutally attacked. A thing like that can do a number on a guy. Steve was crazy about her, and the only time he’d spoken with her was in the aftermath of that incident. He still wasn’t even sure what her name was.  
It had been one week. An entire week since that god awful incident; an entire week since she’d been sexually assaulted and made a complete fool of herself in front of Captain fucking America. She would never forgive herself. A hushed voice brought her out of her thoughts, “Prudence! Prudence, theres a man asking after you at the front desk. Quite a dish too.” Miss Patty, a sweet as honey elderly librarian. What she was even doing up in circulation was anyone’s guess, but if there was a good looking man around, Miss Patty was likely there to ogle. Figuring it was one of her old classmates, Prudence walked out of the back room before stopping dead in her tracks and making a strangled squeaking sound.  
There at the front desk was Steve Rogers, closely guarded by another man, slightly shorter, with a darker vibe and longer hair. This other man made her nervous, but she forged ahead, realizing it was too late to change her mind, “Hey, what can I do for you fellas?”  
“Hi there, Prudence huh? What a nice name. We were in the neighborhood and I thought, hey lets go say hi to Prudence.”  
“Oh, well hi…”  
“Sorry! I’m so sorry.” Steve looked to the other man, waving his hand awkwardly, “Prudence, this is my very best friend, Bucky Barnes.” Bucky reached out his hand to shake, and Prudence accepted. She had a no nonsense handshake, the kind you develop when you’ve gotten sick of not being taken seriously, and Bucky noticed.  
“Good to meet you Prue”  
“Ditto Buck” They both chuckled at the informality of their formal greeting. Prudence smiled, and could feel the blush forming on the apples of her cheeks. “Well fellas, as fantastic as it is to get visitors, I really should be getting back to work.”  
Each of the men slightly shook themselves, “of course” Steve said, a little dejectedly as he started to turn towards the exit.  
“Hey Prue,” Bucky smiled a big, winning grin,   
“Yes Buck” she swore to herself she wasn’t flirting with this man. She never flirted with any man. Who would want to flirt with her anyway? No, she was definitely not getting flirty with this Bucky Barnes character.  
“What time are you off tonight? We were thinking maybe, if you’re interested, we could all go do something fun.”  
“Like what?” please don’t say dancing, please don’t say dancing, she hoped to herself. She hadn’t danced in public since her jr prom. Somehow she’d managed for catch herself a date, but when they were dancing their first dance the guy started grabbing her ass. When she’d confronted him about it he’d told her in no uncertain terms that he’d asked her out because a ‘fatty like you must be desperate for it’. So, as a result she decided on no dancing in public, or with men.  
“Dancing?” He smiled that damn smile again, but she noticed Steve beginning to fidget, the look on his face bordering on sickly.  
“Oh guys! I’d love to,” before she could finish they’d both heaved a sigh of relief. Prudence noticed this, but had to trudge forth, “but I don’t dance…in public. It’s one of my rules. Plus I’m not even dressed for it.” She looked down at her skinny jeans, and chuck taylors, cringing.  
Both men frowned, noticing how uncomfortable Prudence appeared to be. “That’s fine Prudence, maybe another time. Or we could just grab a drink or something instead? Maybe talk a little bit about the dangers of our prospective professions?” Steve offered with a small smile.  
Prudence beamed, it wasn’t often that two incredibly gorgeous men decided they wanted to be your friend. “A drink could be fun!” she stated before telling them when she would be off and the name of a bar she adored. They agreed to meet that night.  
It was only after the two stunners had left that she realized what a terrible mistake she’d made. Two attractive, strong, dare she say dangerous men were meeting her at a bar. It couldn’t be a date, since there were two of them and only one of her. What if it was one of those, bring a loser party things and they’re setting her up—wait she thought, I picked the spot. It couldn’t be that. What exactly is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm apparently 3 chapters into this. I know they're short, and I know nothing seems thought out...but rightly so because nothing is thought out. I'm flying by the seat of my pants here. Please please please review. I just need someone to either tell me it good, or its terrible. Either way, thanks for reading.


	4. The Shady Lady

It was one of those themed bars, Prudence was fond of themes. The Shady Lady was very loosely based on a 1920s speakeasy, complete with costumed bartenders and a deliciously period cocktail list. She managed to find parking down the block and arrived exactly at 8, an hour before they would start the live music; perfect to avoid any possibility of dancing. It was always best to get their early anyway because you had more of a chance at finding a booth. Prudence walked into the bar and scanned for a place to settle in, her eyes combed through the room and finally settled on two smiling faces staring straight at her. They each found their own way of beckoning her toward them, Steve with a straightforward raised arm, and Bucky with a crooked finger. She laughed and made her way through the bar.  
“Hey guys, I guess you found the place alright” she stated with a shy smile. They both smiled back, while Bucky slid over to make room for her. It was a snug fit, with her hips and his shoulders they almost fit together like some kind of awkward body puzzle. He was warm though, which was always a welcome discovery. A waiter approached to take orders: 2 highballs, a sidecar, and an order of fried green tomatoes. “I just got off work guys, I’m hungry.” She said, feeling like an odd duck. “The food here is really good, I’m completely serious.”  
While they waited, Bucky got down to business, “So, Prudence. Steve wants you to quit your job.”  
Prudence laughed, and Steve looked up at her the very picture of unamused.  
“I’m serious Prudence, Steve has witnessed your working conditions. To hear him tell it you’re basically working in an opium den.” Bucky smiled at his own little version of a joke, “You were attacked last week right?” She nodded, beginning to look a little annoyed. “And Steves told me about several other incidents involving violence breaking out, and strange men trying to touch you.” Bucky wasn’t looking amused anymore. He really looked angry, if angry is the right word. He looked like an over protective boyfriend more than anything else. Like he wanted to systematically tear each and every one of those filthy old men to shreds, it was kind of hot.

“Bucky…(she sighed)…Bucky what is your real name?” This was a serious conversation, it deserved to be taken seriously.  
“James, James Buchanan Barnes ma’am.”  
“James, I’ve been working in public libraries since I was sixteen years old. I know the work, I know the dangers, and yet that library is still where I feel most safe. Yes, things go wrong and sometimes it is impossible to avoid an incident, but those incidents are what make my day fly by. They’re what my coworkers and I bond over, they’re a distraction from the silence, and they’re downright fun from time to time.” She smiled at a memory. “What you and Steve don’t realize is that last week I was attacked, and it’s the only really bad thing to have happened to any of us. What you don’t understand is that we have pretty awesome security guards, almost exclusively ex-military, who watch us like hawks…” she trailed off, because the drinks had arrived. She picked up her sidecar and downed it in one gulp. Gasping, she instructed the waiter who had yet to put down the fried green tomatoes to bring her another, it was going to be a long night. Getting back to the boys she realized something, “Wait, so how long have you been watching me?” she looked at Steve, confusion evident on her face. “Because I’ve gotta tell you, all this information you seem to have on my working conditions is a little creepy.” She was almost certain she was in no danger, but she was still uncomfortable with the idea of being watched.  
“I haven’t really been watching you, as much as…noticing?” he glanced at Bucky, who gave an almost undetected nod. “I just use that library often and have noticed you there.” Steve smiled, but looked guilty.  
“Steve Rogers, did you just lie to me?”  
“Yes ma’am” but it wasn’t Steve who answered, it was Bucky, “Steve here has a little crush on the girl at the library.”  
Prudence could feel the blood rushing to her face, the mortification. These guys actually asked her out to make fun of her. Fucking awesome. She steeled herself and looked up at Steve, and that’s when she noticed how red in the face he’d gotten; and he refused to make eye contact.   
Well, this is interesting.


	5. Of Ex Beaus and Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! The comments warm my little fangirl heart and give me hope that my writing isn't as terrible as I think it is. I'm so stoked that so many of you are enjoying this little romp! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. Like I've mentioned, I'm not sure what I'm doing...which is maybe why this story is moving so slowly. Anyway, tell me what you think! Tell me what you want to see happen! I love hearing from you!

Once the focus of the evening had been shifted from her employment and toward Steve’s excellent taste in women, things were easier. Prudence always found it easier interacting with men when she knew what they wanted. In this case, they wanted her. Well, Steve did anyway. She still couldn’t quite figure Bucky’s motivation, unless it really was as simple as helping a bro out.  
Prudence was on her third sidecar in under an hour, and as a woman who didn’t do much of the drinking, she was feeling it. She had slumped and was leaning heavily on Bucky’s shoulder, her eyes focused on Steve as he told her about adjusting to life in the twenty-first century.   
“I have no idea how either of you are sane right now. I’d be completely bonkers if I suddenly woke up in the future.” Prudence was a creature of habit, and the idea of so much change being sprung upon her at once was downright disgusting.  
“Well, in all fairness” Bucky began, “I was around. I mean, I don’t remember much but…” he trailed off. Steve was looking at Bucky, concern evident on his face. Bucky however, smiled a cheerful smile and decided to change the subject, “So Prue, tell us all about your past beaus.”   
Prudence spent the next ten minutes summing up her experience with men. It was a fairly short history: the boy at the dance who tried to take advantage of her, the hipster guy in college that made fun of everything she loved, the hopeless romantic accountant who turned out to be just plain hopeless, and all the anonymous dudes who send her dick pics on tumblr.   
While she spoke she kept her eyes glued to the ice in her glass. When she finally finished and looked up, she couldn’t figure out what she was seeing. Both men were sitting stock still, staring daggers at her. Steve’s mouth was pulled into a tight straight line, his eyes hard, and his nostrils flared. Bucky’s face on the other hand showed blind fury, lips set into an exaggerated frown, eyes squinting and burning with – well, with something dangerous. She was a little freaked out. “Uh, guys? You okay?” She questioned.  
They responded at the same time:  
Bucky: “So the reason you don’t dance is because some little piece of shit made you feel…I…?”  
Steve: “They send you pictures of their…their… that’s not an appropriate way to interact with a lady.”   
Both of them trailed off, having run out of steam when they realized that you agreed with them. The guys she’d been with were just terrible.  
Prudence smiled. They weren’t disgusted with her, they were disgusted with the guys she’d been involved with. “What can I say? I reel in the winners.” She heaved a sigh, “I’m getting tired guys, I should really be heading home.”  
“You can’t drive, you’re tipsy.” Bucky pointed out. “I wouldn’t mind driving you home, if you don’t mind me driving your car.” The boys had walked from who knows where, and it didn’t sound like a bad idea.  
“Okay, that works.” She handed Bucky the keys and they made their way out of the bar and down the street to her car.   
I occurred to Prudence that she was now completely reliant on these two semi strangers to get her home. This is not the sort of situation that she would typically allow herself to get into. For some reason though, these guys made her feel calm, even a little comfortable; which was weird considering how attractive they were.   
As they walked the few blocks to her car, she noticed that they were getting the stares. It happens from time to time when she goes out with one or some of her friends of the male persuasion. People would stare. Apparently fat girls are rarely seen out on a Friday night, accompanied by an attractive man. Apparently when fat girls are seen with two incredibly attractive men on a Friday night, people get angry.   
A woman walked past them mumbling something, Prudence picked up only a few words: fat, bitch, what, and them. She could fill the blanks in for herself. The men walking on either side of her didn’t seem to notice, as they were attempting to have a conversation…with her, “sorry, what?” Prudence asked, looking up at Steve.  
“Which car is yours?”  
“Oh, the blue impala, three cars down.” As they approached the car, and piled in, Prudence shook herself out of whatever funk she had begun to sink into. These two guys asked her out. They chose to spend their time with her. If someone doesn’t like it, they can deal. Prue had more important things to think about. Like what was playing on the iPod she had accidentally left plugged into her car stereo. Before she had the chance to unplug the device, Bucky turned the key, and Nicki Minaj’s Anaconda blared through the speakers.


	6. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, but I wanted to get to this point so that next chapter can be a little longer.

Her face was red, and she was faced with a decision. She could stop the track, and replace it with something a little less conspicuous, unplug the machine, or just own it. She decided maybe just owning it would be the best option, and sang along for a few bars before sighing, and nonchalantly reaching for the machine to change songs. She laughed at herself, then looked at her boys. Wait, “her boys”? Where did that come from? Oh well.   
Both men were smiling back at her. The freedom and lack of fear that she had just displayed with them was a huge turn on for both of the men’ there is really nothing sexier than a woman enjoying herself in the moment. Prudence gave directions to her place and Bucky pulled onto the street.  
The ride home was surprisingly relaxed, for a ride with two super soldiers. That is until they were stopped at a red light half a mile away from her home. That’s when Steve finally spoke up, “Prudence? Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow at our place? We’re planning on trying our hands at cooking, and we might need someone to hold the fire extinguisher.” He smiled at his self-deprecating joke.  
“Sure, I’d love to. What time guys?”  
The plan ended up being that Steve would pick Prudence up at 4 the following afternoon, obviously because they would still be in possession of her car. It seemed like an elegant solution to a potentially awkward situation, and this way Prue could drive herself home after dinner.  
When they got to her place, Steve insisted on walking her to her door. He made sure she got in okay, asked her to sleep well, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Then, he was gone. She closed and locked the door, then went to collapse into her bed. The sooner she fell asleep, the sooner dinner would be.  
In the car on the way back to Steve and Bucky’s place, the guys were anxious about their date tomorrow night.   
“I don’t know about you, but I think shes incredible. Beautiful, smart, witty, and so sweet.” Steve stated, looking to Bucky for confirmation.  
“Shes all those things Steve, and one thing more: in desperate need of a good solid fucking. That woman needs to be shown physically how fucking luscious she is.”


	7. Dinner and a Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm so sorry its been so long! I've been arranging and having my engagement party (it was Doctor Who themed, how cool am I?) and on top of that I found myself having writers block, which is incredible because so far this story is like a slow moving slice of life thing and it shouldn't be giving me troubles. I hope hope hope this installment isn't a disappointment. If any of you have suggestions for where this could go, please tell me!

Prudence woke slowly the next morning. She took her time stretching, dozing, and daydreaming (about two handsome men making dinner for her) before she finally pulled herself out of bed. By the time she got into the shower it was already 2pm. She had two hours before Steve would be there to pick her up. She spent most of that time practicing human interaction. In the shower she pretended dinner conversation involved music, and she practiced how she would answer certain questions. When she was blow drying her hair, she imagined the conversation had veered to films. Doing her makeup, the imaginary conversation was about feminism and representation. She had the opportunity to come out of this evening with two new friends, and she didn’t want to mess this up.  
When 4 rolled around, Prudence was dressed and ready. Sitting on her living room couch in dark blue skinny jeans, her favorite top from modcloth (creamy colored with little hedgehogs and a peter pan collar), and a red cardigan; she had her favorite brown leather boots strapped to her feet, and her purse was sitting on the table next to the front door. When Steve knocked, she practically leapt across the room and threw open the door. He seemed startled, but calmed when she greeted him with an ecstatic “hello!”  
“Ready to go?” Steve asked, eying her up and down. She blushed.  
“Yeppers!” She said, cringing inside. Nice Prudence, she thought to herself, try being an even huger dork. She grabbed her purse and locked up behind her. Steve waited patiently for her to finish before gently reaching out for her hand. He squeezed once, and held on, guiding her out toward her car. He offered to give back the keys, but she thought it would be better for him to drive since he knew where they were going.  
He had found her emergency CD collection in the glove box. She could tell because they were listening to Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen, her favorite Andrews Sisters song. She happily sang along during the awkward first moments in the car. She had no way of knowing, but the moment he found that CD he knew he loved her. The fact that she was singing along in (maybe not so perfect) harmony was icing on an already decadent cake.   
It turns out that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are by no means qualified to cook a meal. Upon the arrival of their new lady friend, this long and freighting journey of discovery began. Within the first ten minutes, Prudence had taken over. She expertly delegated simple tasks to the two super soldiers: open this jar, find be a mixing bowl, preheat the oven (though the oven turned out to be a little beyond their abilities as well). An hour later, the three of them were sitting at a table, staring at a beautiful meatloaf, a mound of creamy mashed potatoes, garlic string beans, and brown gravy. Prudence sighed as Bucky poured her a glass of red wine, “So, how do you guys manage to feed yourselves? Strictly take out, or can you use the microwave?” she smiled coyly and batted her eyelashes. The events of the evening had bolstered her confidence, she’d discovered that she could do something that they couldn’t.  
“We don’t really think about it, mostly we eat at work. And we do visit delis often.” Steve answered, “But if you we’re making us dinner every night I’m sure we’d be much happier men.” Steve’s gaze was serious yet playful, and it did things to Prudence’s insides.  
After dinner, the three of them migrated into the living room. It wasn’t the biggest space, and was furnished with a single couch, and a single armchair. They didn’t seem to own a television, but Bucky picked out a record and the room was flooded with the sounds of some big band or another. The guys sat on the couch, one on either end, and instead of squishing in between them; Prudence chose to sit in the armchair. So it took her by surprise when she suddenly felt a hand wrap itself around her wrist. The next thing she knew, she was turned around and falling across the two men. Her legs were draped across Bucky’s lap, and her head landed on Steve’s incredibly solid thigh. She couldn’t quite piece together what had happened, so she did what any girl in her situation would do: she started laughing. Loud, hoarse, sincere chortles that made her face open up.   
When she calmed down, she realized how she must have sounded, “Sorry guys, too much ugly laughter in your faces.” She followed the statement in with her least ladylike snort. Both men just gazed down at her grinning.


	8. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. Tell me if you do too.

When Prudence had ceased her laughter she found herself glancing between two incredibly handsome faces. She felt a hand stroking her hair, and another hand stroking her denim-clad thigh. Well, she thought, this is different. The next words she heard were so deep, and quietly spoken that she wasn’t completely certain that she hadn’t made it up in her head, “You are so beautiful.” It was breathy, and it came from just above her head. Steve.   
Prudence began to blush, and opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by Steve pulling her completely into his lap. Flustered, she looked at Bucky, who was grinning at her, then turned back to Steve, who caught her lips with his. His kiss was soft and questioning, and it made her bones turn to jelly. She turned toward him and sank into him, shoulders collapsing to press her chest to his, head falling backward to gift him with greater access to her mouth. She felt his growl even before she heard it, low and dangerous and reverberating through his chest. One of his strong arms was wrapped around her shoulders, and the other reached down to grasp at her thigh, trying desperately to get her closer. Time sped by and neither of them noticed, until they heard Bucky clear his throat. He was still grinning, but there was a pained expression on his face.   
Prudence, having snapped out of whatever trance she’d been in suddenly became uncomfortable. Her face turned red, and she realized that she must have been crushing Steve. She quickly attempted to remove herself from his lap, muttering an apology and refusing to meet his eye. Steve however, tightened his grip on the woman, pulling her back into his chest and tutting, “Don’t apologize, I like you here.” He stated, once again stroking her hair and nuzzling his face into her neck. Prudence made the decision to allow this. If he could handler her, then he could have her. Her thoughts were broken by a single word, spoken from the other end of the couch, “Share.”  
What had she gotten herself into? She wasn’t certain, but it was going to be interesting. The moment Bucky spoke, Steve loosed his grip on her. Bucky caught her eye, and crooked his finger at her. Unsure of what the situation was Prudence looked to Steve, who gave her an encouraging smile and tilted his head toward the other man. He supported her back as she made her way off of his lap and to the other end of the couch, where she sat down beside Bucky.  
Bucky turned on the couch, bringing one knee up in order to face her completely. Prudence, feeling awkward under his gaze, looked over to him and said, “Hey, whusup?” with a nod of her head. Bucky leaned over, placed his chin on her shoulder, and whispered, “Other than our cocks?” Prudence felt a throbbing and a rush of moisture in her lady parts as response to his coarse language. Dirty talk just did things to her. Bucky noticed. She felt his hot breath on her neck, and soon felt his hand combing through her hair, fingertips caressing her scalp, fingers gripping hair. He was gripping her hair tightly, in such a way that he had complete control over the movement of her head. She rubbed her legs together, looking for friction, squirming under this show of dominance. He whispered again, “We’re going to fuck you Prudence, would you like that?” before she could answer, he turned her head, and smashed his mouth against hers. Bucky’s kiss was demanding, almost violent; he nipped at her lips until her mouth opened, so he could deepen the kiss. She whimpers. Its all she can do. When he finally pulls away, he asks, “Well?”  
“Yes” is her response.


	9. It Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm writing as fast as I can and I hope you're not disappointed!

Bucky kissed her cheek, and stood up from the couch. Facing Prudence, he reached out his hand. His face was serious but his eyes were smiling down at her, so she took his hand and was pulled up. Bucky began to lead her toward a doorway, and she could hear Steve following closely behind.  
Prudence was in no way inexperienced. She enjoyed sex, but she rarely felt the need for it. A girl needs to be able to relax in order to really love it, and she was always preoccupied with her own body to truly let go. She was concerned. These guys were solid, handsome, and one of them had already gotten her to forget about her poor body image for a moment this evening. What was about to happen would be life changing, but what if it was only going to happen the once? What if, once they check “fat girl” off their list she never gets to see, or experiences them again? She hesitated in the doorway, and released Bucky’s hand.  
Bucky turned around to look at her, and seeing her obviously distressed face gave her a concerned look. His eyebrows furrowed as he asked, “are you okay?” Steve stroked warm hands up and down her arms from behind. She leaned back a little, comforted by his warmth and nodded, “But” she started, “what happens tomorrow?”  
Prudence watched as Bucky’s face fell, and her stomach clenched. Before she could attempt to decipher Bucky’s face however, she felt Steve’s arms wrap around her from behind, as he placed his chin on her shoulder, lining their heads up ear to ear. He must have been hunched over quite a bit, and it couldn’t have been comfortable for him, but it was bliss for her. “Tomorrow is up to you,” he sighed, “either you wake up, and we take you to breakfast; or you wake up to several text messages from us asking when we can see you again. Depending on where you choose to sleep.”  
As Steve was speaking Bucky had approached. He looked down at Prudence, stroked her cheek and added, “We don’t think of you as a disposable thing. You should try not to think of yourself as one.” Prudence felt her confidence level rising ever so slowly, and then he kissed her again, and she forgot why she’d been worried in the first place.   
Steve released her, and as Bucky kissed her, his hands slipped onto her hips and he began backing up; pulling her farther into the bedroom. Finally, the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, the kiss broke, and he sat down. His arms snaked themselves around her waist, and he pulled her into him, pressing his cheek against her belly. She placed her hands on his head, stroking his hair and breathed deeply, soaking up the tender moment.   
Realizing that she had lost track of Steve, Prudence glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on him, sitting in a leather armchair on the other side of the room. He had one elbow propped up on the arm of the chair and was leaning his head his hand looking at her. The other hand was palming the front of his jeans; apparently somebody was feeling the anticipation. She chuckled lightly, bringing Bucky back into the moment. He noticed where your eyes were pointing, and offered an explanation, “I’d like to undress you, and Steve over there would like to watch as I undress you.”  
Prudence was nervous again, this part was always awkward for her. Dressed or undressed, either option was better than dressing or undressing; and now there was an audience. She cursed her decision to wear skinny jeans instead of a nice dress or skirt or anything that would be easier to peel off. She mentally shrugged, because they must like something about her right? Otherwise this wouldn’t be happening.  
Bucky stood, put his hands back on her hips, and turned them so that her knees were butted up against the edge of the bed. He then guided her down, so she was seated, and he knelt down before her. He untied one of her boots and pulled it off followed by her blue sock, then dragged his thumb along the arch of her foot causing her to groan. He continued the massage briefly, before giving the other boot/foot the same treatment. At some point during this process Prudence had laid back, throwing her arms out across the bed and savoring the gentle treatment.   
Bucky stroked his hands up her legs, each hand landing on its own thigh. He found the fly on her jeans, and opened it, pushing his fingertips around the tops of the garment and right into the top of her underwear. It took a little teamwork, and many giggles from Prudence, but they managed to bare her bottom half fairly quickly. Before she could feel embarrassed Bucky pushed her legs apart and licked the length of her slit, all the way up to her clit. He repeated the action several times, causing Prudence to groan and rub her breasts through her clothes. Steve was sitting up now, leaning forward towards the bed. His eyes were darting between Prudence touching herself, and Bucky leisurely working between her legs.   
It was Steve’s turn to clear his throat.  
At the sound, Bucky Stood and pulled Prudence back into a seated position. He took the hem of her top and pulled it over her head, leaving her in nothing but her bra. That didn’t last long though, and in moments, she was completely naked and being stared at by two gorgeous men. She righted herself on the bed, head on a pillow, body splayed out for the men. She shivered, “Its cold here all alone, so you two need to strip and get over here.” It was said as a matter of fact, and the two super soldiers were more than happy to follow orders.


	10. Steve gets his rocks off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Featuring a little biting, some sex, and a bit of ball-sucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me if you like it. Tell me if you didn't like something. Tell me if I'm a fucking pervert. Just basically make your voices heard.

Within moments both men had discarded their shirts and joined Prudence on the bed, one on either side of her. Steve had immediately claimed her mouth, suckling her bottom lip before burying his face in her neck. He breathed her in and groaned, biting at her soft flesh and nipping at her ear lobes.   
Bucky had taken his time after joining them. He laid himself down on his side, facing Prudence and proceeded to caress from her knee, up her thigh, past her hip, up her side, to her breast. He rolled one plump nipple between two fingers, and then continued his caress back down to her belly. He massaged her fleshy stomach, feeling and learning the way her body moved. Prudence could hear his low sounds of pleasure before he shifted for easy access and finally pulled her nipple into his mouth.   
Prudence whimpered into Steve’s hair causing him to take notice. Responding to the sound, Steve kissed and licked his way down her throat, across her chest, and latched on to her unoccupied nipple. Prudence placed a hand on each man’s head and pulled them to her, silently begging them for more. More pressure, more pleasure, more…and then Bucky bit down. Prudence groaned and bucked in response, she began writing beneath the men and Bucky still hadn’t released her. The moment Bucky did release her nipple he began licking it lazily, as if to soothe the tender flesh. This did nothing but cause her nerves to fire pleasure straight to her core. Her breathing began to normalize and she started to relax into the gentle touch. She heaved a pleasant sigh, and that’s when Steve bit her.  
For some reason, Prudence hadn’t expected that kind of treatment from Steve, and she shrieked in surprise and no small amount of joy. She loved being treated roughly, so long as she didn’t feel degraded. There was nothing degrading about anything that was happening to her in that moment. When Prudence worked her hand into Steve’s hair and pulled, he bit harder and pulled her nipple along with him. She made a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh, before he chuckled through his teeth and finally released her, treating the sting the same way that Bucky had. She felt a fluttering in her uterus and stretched, feeling her muscles move as her body was flooded with dopamine and endorphins.   
She knew her pussy was dripping wet, and apparently so did Steve. Prudence finished her stretch and her eyes shot open. Steve had removed the rest of his clothing and climbed between her legs. He was kneeling, and had his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking the head up and down her slit, dipping in ever so gently at her opening.   
He looked at her, and she smiled, biting her lip and nodding ever so slightly. Steve grinned, and fell forward, burying himself within her in one swift motion. He groaned, loudly. She went rigid, and then boneless. He was filling her up, his girth stretching her and pressing against nerve endings she never knew existed while his tip pressed deep within her just shy of too deep. She wrapped her legs around his, anchoring heels into the backs of his thighs, attempting to pull him further into her. He pressed harder against her and the ache caused her breath to catch. She heard both men make sounds of amusement.  
“How does it feel?” Bucky spoke quietly into her ear, his hot moist breath tickling her. She could only whimper in response as she felt Steve pull back and begin slow rhythmic thrusting. Bucky placed his metal hand on her throat and applied a gentle pressure. Call her crazy, but rather than threatening, Prudence found the gesture soothing. “Does his cock feel good in your filthy little cunt? So good you can’t even speak?” she nodded and made a strangled sound. Bucky let go of her throat and stroked her jaw, “Do you want to put that mouth of your’s to use then?” She nodded while looking Bucky in the eyes. She then gently pushed Steve away, and rearranged herself on the bed so that she was lying across it, with her knees drawn up and her head hanging off the side of the bed. Steve got the idea and entered her once again, slamming home and causing her to shriek yet again. Meanwhile, Bucky began guiding his cock toward her mouth. It was intercepted by Prudence’s hand however, and she guided him closer and closer until his ballsack was hanging directly over her mouth. She reached both arms around his thighs and latched onto him, pulling him closer to her as she opened her mouth to suck in his balls.   
She pressed her face into the delicate flesh and began licking and sucking on his testicles like they were pussy. His knees went weak, and he leaned forward. He and Steve were practically forehead to forehead, and she could hear both men muttering profanities. Prudence pressed her face up and rubbed her face on Bucky’s balls, effectively cutting off her air supply. She released his thighs, and began pinching and pulling on her own hard nipples, thrusting back onto Steve. Feeling the urgency Steve sped up his thrusts, filling her as deeply and as roughly as he thought she could handle. Within moments her pussy was clenching around his dick, she had pulled her nipples as far as she could stand, and she was licking Bucky’s balls like a maniac. Steve thrust as deeply within her as he could reach, it hurt, but she reveled in the ache as he spilled himself inside of her.


	11. more smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoy, as always, let me know!

Bucky moved away from her before Steve had finished. This gesture meant more to Prudence than he could possibly understand. There is (in her opinion) nothing more inconsiderate, and less arousing than a guy waving his junk in your face right after you’ve cum. Rather than be “that guy”, Bucky took three steps and sat in the leather armchair. He sat regally, with his legs spread wide, feet firmly planted on the floor, and a hand circled around the base of his cock. His eyes watched her, fiercely concentrated on her face as she relaxed. He watched as Steve lowered himself to rest his head on Prudence’s chest. 

Prudence relaxed into her new position, lying on the bed with a superhero resting on her chest. She lifted both arms and wrapped them around Steve; one hand rested on his head and lazily stroked his hair. She heard him sigh and could feel him settling into the position. Time went by, and Bucky watched. Prudence couldn’t detect any resentment on his face, but was beginning to feel as though she was leaving him out. After a few moments, Steve lifted his head and pulled out of her. She felt the loss, the air in the room was still chilly and she could feel Steve’s cum escaping, it made her feel empty. Steve rolled onto the bed next to her, and pulled her into his side, returning the cuddles she had given to him. She was only there for a moment before she decided she needed something else, “Bucky?” she said the name quietly, practically mumbled it into Steve’s chest. But he heard her.

“Yes beautiful?” his response was leisurely, his voice full of pleasant emotions. He sounded almost indulgent.

“Fuck me?” she said it hesitantly, not really knowing what the arrangement between the three of them was. She needn’t have feared however, because the moment the question was asked both men moved.

Steve began rubbing Prudence’s back using long hard stroked, and then he released her. He stayed on the bed, lying beside her and watching events unfold. Prudence could tell that the two men were well acquainted with the practice of “sharing” a woman and the realization made her feel more secure. Meanwhile, Bucky stood from the chair and approached the bed. He observed the woman lying on his bed, with her legs spread wide. She had begun to absent mindedly play with her breasts and he could see Steve’s cum seeping out of her, Bucky could tell by the swollen tender looking flesh that her pussy had taken quite a beating. 

She was perfect. 

He stood there staring at her for so long that she began to feel self-conscious. She started to pull her knees together, in an attempt to cover herself from his gaze. All of her uncertainty began to gather in the back of her mind, attempting to break free and fill her head with all the negative bullshit she faced on a regular basis. Before that could happen however, Bucky spoke, “No” he said. It was said plainly, with almost no inflection and was obviously an order. Normally she would be offended, but because he had been so good at following her orders earlier, she decided to follow his. Prudence returned to her original position; and waited. 

Bucky reached out, and used two fingers to scoop up the semen attempting to escape from within her. He lifted his fingers, looking at the thick white substance before he began pushing it back into her. His fingers pressed into her, thrusting Steve’s semen deep inside of her, while firing up her nerve endings. He did this several times, the same pattern: scoop, insert, scoop, insert, until he was satisfied that she contained as much cum as she could. Then, he curled his fingers within her, and dug into that special spongy place that drove her crazy. He watched as she writhed on the bed under his touch. He leaned over her, placing his forehead to hers and staring into her eyes, “I love seeing you like this, spread out in front of me, filled with my best friend’s cum. Your skin glows, your eyes are bright and alive, and your insides feel like the most exquisite silk.” She didn’t know how to respond. She could see herself in the reflection of Bucky’s eyes, and she looked terrified. The combination of intense pleasure and filthy language was creating a confusion within her. She was confused because she felt so good, and because his words were so filthy, but also beautiful and personal. She felt like he had stripped her of everything and seen within her soul. She turned her head and looked at Steve, begging with her eyes to tell her what to do. 

“Its okay” was Steve’s simple response. He turned on his side facing her, and ignored Bucky, who was rubbing circles over her cunt; while she whimpered and listened. Steve spoke softly, as if he were comforting a child, “Buckys always been good with words. Me? Not so much. I guess by now you’ve noticed that he does more of the talking than I do. My advice to you right now, is to let go. Just listen to him, soak it all up, because he wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true; and let yourself feel everything.” With that, Steve reached out and began caressing her breasts, which was exactly what she needed to let go. 

Prudence came hard, her head felt light, and her entire body throbbed. Her legs were out of her control and for a moment Steve had to restrain them before she kneed Bucky in the face. Before she had fully recovered, Bucky had rolled her on her side. She found herself facing Steve, with one knee pulled up toward her chest, and Bucky holding her in place by pushing up on her thigh. It wasn’t the most comfortable position considering her stomach, but it was definitely new. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his cock. It was thick, thicker than Steve’s and he took his time entering her. She appreciated the consideration but the pace was maddening. When his balls finally slapped against her she noted that while thicker, he was shorter than Steve. It was probably a good thing, because Steve had seriously pounded into her; she wouldn’t be surprised if she woke up tomorrow morning with a stomach ache.

Bucky was not gentle. He immediately began pounding into her, slightly adjusting his hips with each thrust. He watched her face, to gauge her reactions to each new angle until he finally found what he was searching for. When he hit her g-spot, her face went slack and she moaned. Bucky repeatedly thrust into that spot, over and over, no longer thinking about anything but the pleasure they both were experiencing. Prudence’s eyes traveled between the two men, focusing on the way they looked at her. Steve was stroking her thigh, and helping Bucky keep her in position, but his eyes roamed all over her. Bucky would make intense eye contact every time she looked at him, but would return his gaze to her tits, bouncing violently in time with his thrusts when she looked away. Both men looked like they were thoroughly enjoying the show.

After a while, Bucky decided he needed something new. He pulled out of her, flopped backwards on the bed and landed on his back, behind her. He turned his head and spoke into her ear, “I want you to climb on and ride me.” Prudence hated being on top. She loathed it. Sure, it felt good, but she just knew that the view from that angle was appalling. Steve saw the look in her eyes and gave her an encouraging smile. 

Prudence gathered all of her courage and straddled Bucky. She felt awkward looking down and seeing not only this solid chunk of man, but also her own overflowing fleshy body. She sucked it up and Bucky helped to guide himself back into her. 

She was sitting up on top of him, and looking at the wall behind the bed. She was trying anything to keep from seeing herself. But she began to fuck him, and remembered how powerful she could feel in this position. She bounced on his cock, gently at first because she still worried about being on a man and thought that she might do damage, but as she began to notice his responses she became bolder. This guy was no ordinary man, if anyone could take her, he could. 

She was truly riding him now, and Bucky was at the tipping point. Looking up at her, holding her thighs, and watching her body move was proving to be too much for him; sensory overload. He knew that she wasn’t ready though, and he desperately wanted to watch her come apart again.

Bucky reached up and pulled on her nipples, just once, but hard enough for her to take notice and look down at him. He caught her eyes, and she stayed with him as he reached up and wrapped his hands around her neck, and guided her downward until her torso was laying on top of him. He held her throat and looked into her eyes as he spoke softly to her, “Relax.” He said, and then released her throat and rested her head on his shoulder. Bucky wrapped his arms around her back, braced his feet on the bed, and began thrusting up into Prudence with all the force he had. He was thrusting so hard and so fast that Prudence thought she was going to break. The pleasure was too intense. Her brain couldn’t accept what was happening to her. 

Bucky couldn’t hold back any longer and as he came inside of her, he bit down hard on her shoulder. The pain shot through her and jump started her brain, which allowed her to fall over the edge and cum one more time. She collapsed on top of Bucky, and immediately tried to roll off of him. He wouldn’t let her and instead buried his nose in her hair, breathing her in. When they finally did break apart to check on Steve, they found him half asleep beside them, with a fresh load of cum drying on his stomach.  
Bucky finally allowed Prudence to roll off of him so she could go to the bathroom and clean herself up a little. She returned with a warm washcloth and gently cleaned both men’s penises as well as Steve’s stomach. After putting the cloth in the hamper she began to dress herself, catching the attention of the men.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, sounding concerned.

“Come back to bed.” Bucky said, firmly.

Prudence smiled at the men, clothed in her panties and soft cotton cardigan, “I’ll be right there guys, I just prefer sleeping with some clothes on.” She climbed over Steve to get back into the bed between the two men. Steve pulled her to his side again, and she laid her head on his chest, throwing one leg over his legs and one arm across his stomach. Bucky scooted up behind her, spooning her and wrapping one arm around her middle. 

They all slept soundly that night.


	12. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Someone Like You, but fear not fine folks because there will be a follow up. For the follow up I'm 99% certain that I've got a co-author, so it should be pretty damn good. I'll tell you more when I start posting the new story.

Prudence was comfortable: warm, half asleep, and swaddled in blankets. She made a mental note that it might be time for a new pillow though; the one she was using seemed to have gone a little hard. Overcome with a great sense of security in her first moments of waking, she began to stretch. She arched her back, stretching her body from the tips of her toes right though to her fingertips. Her blanket gave more resistance than normal however, and she began to realize that something wasn’t quite as it should be. Then her pillow yawned, and her blanket tightened around her. She experienced a moment of confusion before remembering the events of the previous evening.

As the memories flooded her mind, a smile split her face and she made a sound of amusement. Her blanket, James “Bucky” Barnes, chose that moment to bury his face in her neck from his position as big spoon. He kissed her shoulder, then just beneath her ear before he whispered to her,

“You laugh in your sleep.” She could feel his warm breath tickling her, and a gentle tug on her earlobe where his teeth had chosen to nibble.  “It was beautiful.” He continued.  His breath was rough with sleep, and it reverberated in his chest,“it took all of my power to not climb between your legs and wake you up.”

Bucky kissed behind her ear, and Prudence shivered. He then stilled with his face in her hair, breathing her in and cuddling her.

Steve listened to the exchange and smiled. Last night was one of the best nights of his life. The level of intimacy the three of them reached was incredible considering they’d only really known each other for a day. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself or jump to conclusions, but there was a real possibility that he and Bucky had just found their girl. He looked down at her head resting on his chest, kissed her forehead, and stroked her hair. He then stretched a little, so that he could stroke Bucky’s hair before he disentangled himself from the woman, and the bed sheets, and sleepily sauntered toward the bathroom.

Prudence finally opened her eyes when Steve got out of bed, just in time to watch him walk away. He was still naked, and she could see his muscles working beneath the skin. His legs were strong; thigh muscles defined a little more than she would have thought possible. His back was broad and straight and strong, appearing like chiseled marble but also fluid and all at once. His body was designed for power but moved with elegance and a kind of latent stealth.

Dat ass tho. 

That was the main event. Perfectly round, tight and perky, with a dimple on each cheek and just enough fleshy padding to make it jiggle pleasantly as he stalked across the room. She was suddenly overcome with the idea that he was a bad, bad boy who was desperately in need of a good spanking. She filed that thought away for future use.

Bucky apparently knew what she was thinking, and he spoke once more,

“Hes beautiful right?”After Prudence nodded, he continued,“He always was. I remember the moment I fell in love with him.”

Prudence rolled over, so she could watch him tell the story. He rolled onto his back and pulled her into his side, kissing her right on the lips before continuing.

“He was getting beat up in an alley behind a department store; some bute had been trying to drag this girl outside into the alley through a back door. She obviously had no interest in going anywhere with him, so Steve (being Steve) got in the guy’s face and told him to let the dame go. I could kind of see what was happening from across the store, but it took a minute to get over to them. By the time I got there, Steve had been tossed out the back door and the guy was rearing back to sock him right in the face. He never flinched. The guy clocked him right in the jaw and he never even flinched. He just got right back up and got ready for the next hit. Something snapped in me and the guy ended up on the ground. I was straddling him and just beating him to a pulp. Steve stopped me after a couple of good shots though. Told me the guy got the point, and we should go check on the girl. I didn’t know what’d come over me. Up till then I’d just break it up, maybe sock a guy once and that’d be it. But there was something about seeing Steve like that, and this guy who wanted to destroy him. I needed to protect him. I figured it out soon enough. I was in love with him. He was beautiful and good and so strong. He was all of those things before the serum, hes just bigger now.”

Prudence didn’t know how to respond. The look on Bucky’s face was so peaceful and wistful, she felt like speaking would disturb him. So she just kissed his chest and nuzzled into him.

The moment Prudence heard the bathroom door open she leapt out of Bucky’s arms and out of bed. She all but ran to the bathroom, startling both men in the process. After taking care of business, she washed up as well as she could. She used her finger as a toothbrush and gargled with their mouthwash. She found a hairbrush and pulled it through her hair a few times before opening the door.

She was startled to see Bucky standing there, stark naked by the door. She leisurely eyed him up and down, causing him to give her a smug smirk. Apparently it was evident that she liked what she saw. Everything about this man was solid; he had the kind of body that hard work sculpted. Sure, his muscles were big, but he was outfitted with all the necessary soft bits to make him truly strong without quite hitting “burly”. She supposed that his time in the army must have dictated how his muscles developed.

His cock hung heavy between his legs, and was getting thicker as she watched. She reached out and playfully swatted at it, giggling in the process. Bucky caught her wrist before she could do it again, turned her around and pressed her into the wall with his body. Her cheek pressed against the cold wall while he ground his pelvis into her fleshy backside. He had her wrists pinned to the wall on either side of her head, and his lips grazed her earlobe as he groaned into her ear,

“You’re playing with fire little girl” he bit her neck just below the ear, “don’t start something you can’t finish.”

He kissed her hard and released her, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Prudence was flustered as she turned to walk back toward the rest of the apartment. She’d gotten only a couple of steps away when she was suddenly swatted on the tushie. She shrieked, turned around and starting slapping her assailant on the arms. Bucky laughed.

“How are you so quiet?!??” she asked.  Bucky just kept smiling as he went back toward the bathroom.

* * *

Prudence was overcome with an almost giddy sense of pleasure. She couldn’t really explain how the simple act of walking four blocks to get breakfast could make her so incredibly happy. She was enjoying the company of two good looking men who had decided to fawn over her. Could life be any better? As they walked, the two old friends bantered.

They told her jokes older than her grandparents and chuckled when she groaned, indicating how lame they were. The guys took turns winking at her, or throwing an arm around her shoulders as they walked. She felt secure, like they’d been friends for years.

The diner was average to the untrained eye, but Steve assured her that the food was nothing short of magnificent. After taking a moment to look over the menu, they ordered. Steve asked for a buttermilk short stack, 2 eggs sunny side up, a side of bacon, and a glass of milk. Bucky ordered chicken fried steak and scrambled eggs with sourdough toast and orange juice. Prudence smiled at the waitress when it was her turn and proceeded to order her half order of biscuits and gravy with a side of ham when she noticed the waitress glaring at her. Prudence shifted her eyes downward toward the table as she ordered her coffee, and started fidgeting with her fork.

The waitress left and the two men went back to their joking around. Prudence felt like she had been slammed against a wall. The waitress didn’t even need to speak to get her point across. She shouldn’t be eating that, shouldn’t be eating at all. What was she doing here? She didn’t belong here. She was nothing but a fat girl; she shouldn’t be out in public let alone out in public with these guys. If she hadn’t been trapped between Steve and a wall she would have simply gotten up and left.

Steve noticed her sudden change first, “Prue? Are you feeling alright? You got awful quiet.” He had leaned over, and spoken softly to her.

Prudence looked up and offered a smile to the men, it didn’t reach her eyes but it was her absolute best effort,“I think I’m just tired, didn’t sleep much last night after all.” She responded, hoping they would leave it alone.

Of course they could tell she was lying. Bucky reached across the table toward Prudence and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, as his hand departed he stroked her cheek, and spoke softly, “You’re so beautiful” he said as he looked her in the eyes.

She blushed a little, and looked back down at the table. She knew he had no reason to lie to her, so she appreciated the compliment. She just really didn’t want to draw attention to herself. Steve put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him a little bit. He whispered into her ear,

“We’re going to talk about whatever just happened later. He’s right though, you are beautiful.” Steve kissed her forehead just as the waitress was dropping off the drinks. Prudence didn’t look up, and Steve didn’t let go of her until after the food arrived.

* * *

 

They split up after breakfast. Prudence told them that she was desperate for a shower and the guys told her they needed to check in with work. The unfortunate thing about this is that had she known that “check in with work” actually meant “go save the world”, she might not have taken it personally when they disappeared for three weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, I've never written anything for fun before and I'd really like feedback. I noticed a lack of fanfiction featuring plus sized women and thought I might try my hand at filling that void. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, or if I should even continue. Its fun so far though.


End file.
